pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pok
Pokémon – Der Film war weltweit ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg. Mit einem Einspielergebnis von 163,64 Millionen US-Dollar blieb er zwar knapp hinter Hayao Miyazakis Mononoke zurück, war aber bis dato der zweiterfolgreichste japanische Film. In Deutschland, wo der Film am 13. April 2000 unter dem Titel Pokémon – Der Film: Mewtu gegen Mew startete, sahen ihn 3,22 Millionen Besucher, womit er zum sechsterfolgreichsten Film in Deutschland im Jahr 2000 wurde. Den Vertrieb außerhalb Asiens übernahmen die Warner Bros.-Studios, die eine gekürzte Fassung des Films in die Kinos brachten. Die Vorgeschichte, die eine Freundschaft Mewtus mit einem kleinen Mädchen namens Amber und den Grund für seine Verwirrtheit zeigt, wurde in Deutschland aus dem Film herausgeschnitten. Handlung Der Film spielt von der Handlung her zwischen den Folgen 69 und 70. Das Abenteuer beginnt, als Forscher im Auftrag Giovannis Überreste eines verstorbenen Mews finden. Hierbei beobachten sie ein Mew. In einem Labor auf dem Meer klonen sie das „stärkste Pokémon“. Zusammen mit einem Glumanda, Schiggy und Bisasam wird es geklont und bei seiner Befreiung Mewtu genannt. Aus dem Labor flieht es mit Hilfe seiner psychokinetischen Kräfte, wobei das Labor auch zerstört wird - Mewtu erfährt nämlich, dass es aus dem genetischen Material von Mew, dem Urvater aller Pokémon, geschaffen wurde. Giovanni taucht nach der Zerstörung auf und nimmt Mewtu unter seine Fittiche. Er setzt ihm eine Rüstung an, die seine Kräfte in Zaum halten soll. Später bemerkt Mewtu, dass Giovanni ihn nur ausnutzt und flieht erneut. Unter allen Umständen will Mewtu beweisen, dass es das stärkste Pokémon ist, das es je auf der Welt gab und ein Klon stärker sein kann als sein Original. Während Ash, Misty und Rocko nichtsahnend eine Pause auf ihrer Reise einlegen um etwas zu essen, fordert Ash jemanden heraus. Ash ist in der Zeit, in der Misty und Rocko das Essen zubereiten, mit dem Kampf, welchen er gewinnt, beschäftigt. Nicht nur Team Rocket, sondern auch Mewtu beobachtet ihn dabei. Wegen Ashs Stärke schickt Mewtus Assistentin ein Dragoran mit einer Einladung zu ihnen. In dieser Einladung wird ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie für ein Turnier gegen den „Meister der Pokémon“ auserwählt seien. Natürlich bekommt auch Team Rocket davon Wind und gehen ebenfalls zum Hafen, wo sich die auserwählten starken Trainer treffen, um mit einer Fähre nach New Island zu kommen. Jedoch verbietet Officer Rocky die Überfahrt, weil ein gigantischer Sturm herrscht. Einige Trainer allerdings widersetzen sich jenem Verbot. Natürlich will Team Rocket dabei sein und versucht ebenfalls, mit einem kleinen Wikingerschiff und verkleidet als Nordmänner mit den „Knirpsen“ auf die Insel zu kommen. Nach dem Zusammenprall mit einer Welle enthüllt jene Team Rocket und alle kentern. Misty rettet Ash und Rocko mit ihrem Sterndu und schwimmt Richtung New Island. Sofort erkennt Rocko die vermisste Schwester Joy, welche als Assistentin für Mewtu arbeitet und unter Amnesie leidet. Ash und seine Freunde machen derweil Bekanntschaft mit den wenigen Trainern, die es ebenfalls zur Insel geschafft haben. Nachdem Mewtu vorgestellt wurde, zeigt es seine Kräfte einem ungläubigen Trainer, indem er auf ihn Psychokinese einsetzt und dessen Garados besiegt. Nun entlässt er auch Schwester Joy aus seiner Gewalt. Team Rocket überleben das Gewitter mit Hilfe von James' Smogmog und bemerken dabei gar nicht, dass sie von Mew begleitet werden. Durch einen Abfluss gelangen sie ebenfalls in die Festung. Das Labor, in welchem sie rauskommen, beinhaltet Klone Bisaflors, Gluraks und Turtoks. Außerdem wird durch einen Zufall Mauzi geklont. Nach dem Prozess wird eine Nachricht von den Forschern, welche Mewtu geschaffen haben, abgespielt, der Team Rocket neugierig zuhört und Informtionen über Mewtu entnimmt. Inzwischen erzählt Mewtu den Trainern, was sein Plan ist. Es will nämlich die Pokémon von ihrer „Sklaverei“ befreien, indem er mit dem herrschenden Sturm alle Menschen der Welt vernichtet. Pikachu versucht zwar Mewtu vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, trotzdem hält Mewtu an seiner Vorstellung, dass Pokémon und Mensch niemals Freunde werden können, fest. Um es zu beweisen fordert Ash Mewtu zu einem Kampf heraus. Zu diesem Zweck ruft Mewtu seine Pokémon zu sich. Team Rocket bemerkt derweil, dass die Klone lebendig werden und den Raum verlassen. Mew, welches nun von Team Rocket entdeckt wurde, folgt den Pokémon aus dem Labor. Mewtu und seine Pokémon beginnen zu kämpfen. Als erstes findet der Kampf zwischen dem Bisaflor eines Trainers und dem Klon-Bisaflor statt, danach der Kampf Turtok gegen Klon-Turtok und zuletzt Ashs Glurak gegen das Klon-Glurak Mewtus. Alle Kämpfe gewinnen eindeutig die Klone. Als Gewinn fordert Mewtu die Pokémon der Trainer. Dazu schickt es schwarze Pokébälle, welche alle Pokémon fangen und durch ein Loch im Boden verschwinden. Nur Pikachu entkommt zunächst, wird aber nach langer Jagd dennoch gefangen. Um Pikachu wiederzubekommen folgt Ash dem Pokéball. Die Pokébälle kommen ins Labor, wo Team Rocket verwundert zusieht wie alle Pokémon geklont werden. Ash erhält alle Pokémon zurück, während die Klone auf dem Weg zu Mewtu sind. Die Originale, die Klone, Ash und Team Rocket gelangen zum Kampffeld. Ash wird beim Stoppen von Mewtu in die Höhe geschleudert und glücklicherweise von Mew gerettet. Mewtu fordert Mew zu Kampf heraus, Mew aber flieht. Schlussendlich beginnt jedoch der Kampf zwischen ihnen. Alle Kämpfe, die zwischen Original und Klon beginnen, sind erbittert. Nur Mauzi kämpft nicht gegen seinen Klon. Auch Pikachu nimmt die Schläge seines Klons hin ohne zurückzuschlagen. Um all dem ein Ende zu setzen, will Ash Mewtu und Mew vom Kämpfen abhalten. Er wird jedoch von Attacken beider Pokémon getroffen und versteinert. Stille kehrt ein als Pikachu vergebens versucht Ash durch Donnerblitze wieder zu beleben. Die Tränen, welche die Pokémon vergießen, senden Energie zu Ash. Jene Energie erweckt ihn schlussendlich wieder zum Leben. Eine Euphorie bricht aus und Mew und Mewtu beschließen nicht weiter zu kämpfen. Mewtu löscht die Erinnerungen von Ash und seinen Freunden und fliegt samt Mew und den Klonen davon. Erwacht im Pokémon Center weiß keiner mehr irgendetwas von den Geschehnissen. Am Ende ist Schwester Joy wieder da, der Sturm legt sich und Ash sieht mit Misty und Rocko ein Mew am Himmel. Die Reise geht weiter... Cast Legende Im Film wird die Legende der Pokémon-Tränen aufgegriffen. Diese besagt, dass die Welt aufgrund eines schweren Sturms kurz vor dem Untergang war. Pokémon sollen geweint haben und so baute sich alles wieder auf. Der Sturm war danach vorbei. Im Film wirft sich Ash zwischen den Kampf von Mew und Mewtu, um ihren Kampf zu beenden. Durch den Aufprall ihrer Attacken wird er versteinert. Als alle Pokémon um ihn weinen wird er durch ihre Tränen wiederbelebt. Trivia *Donphan hatte seinen ersten Auftritt im Opening. *Ashs Pikachu besiegt am Anfang des Films ein Geowaz mit einem einzigen Donnerblitz, obwohl dieser auf Geowaz keine Wirkung haben dürfte. * Obwohl Corey ein Tauboss besitzt, ist in einer Szene zu sehen, wie er auf einem Ibitak fliegt. Fehler *Schon in der US-Fassung gab es viele schwere Fehler. ** Corey nennt sein Tauboss Tauboga. ** Als Mewtu die ganzen Pokémon klont und Team Rocket das im Labor miterlebt, sagen Jessie und James zu Sichlor Simsala und Mauzi sagt zu Sandamer Sandan. *** Laut 4Kids wurde der Simsala-Fehler bemerkt, jedoch mit Absicht gelassen, da Team Rocket solche Fehler machen könnte. Fortsetzung Es gibt eine Fortsetzung dieses Films, Pokémon: Mewtu kehrt zurück. Dieser spielt zeitlich während der 4. Staffel. Kategorie:Pokémon-Filme